neoencyclopediafandomcom-20200216-history
List of Tales of Vesperia characters
The video game Tales of Vesperia features multiple characters designed by Kōsuke Fujishima and Yoshito Higuchi. Protagonists Yuri Lowell ; : Voiced by (English): Troy Baker Voiced by (Japanese): Kosuke Toriumi : The main protagonist of the story, Yuri was born and raised in the Lower Quarter of the Imperial Capital, Zaphias. He was formerly a member of the Imperial Knights, but left after only three months of service due to his contempt for the Empire's treatment of its lower citizens. He is willing to help those in need, even if he has to take extreme measures to do so, adopting a vigilante-like attitude in many situations. He is an expert fighter, capable of wielding swords and axes. Together with Karol, he forms Brave Vesperia, a guild of which Judith also becomes a part. Repede ; '|ラピード|Rapiido}} : Voiced by: Makoto Ishii : Repede is Yuri's loyal companion. He is an intelligent dog distinguished by a scar and a pipe, which he carries as a memento of his former master. He is friendly around people he trusts, but dislikes being approached by strangers. Estellise Sidos Heurassein ; '|エステリーゼ・シデス・ヒュラッセイン|Esuteriize Shidesu Hyurassein}} : Voiced by (English): Eden Riegel (game),http://voice123.com/edenmiller Cherami Leigh (First Strike) Voiced by (Japanese): Mai Nakahara : for short, she is the princess and candidate to the imperial throne. Before meeting Yuri, she had not set foot outside the capital. As a result, she is very naive of the outside world. Because of her strong compassion, she never hesitates to help and heal anyone in need. During her time in the castle, she was trained by Imperial Knights, allowing her to wield a sword and shield efficiently in battle, along with healing magic. She also spent much of her time reading books, allowing her to become knowledgeable in a wide range of fields. After traveling with Yuri for some time, she decides that she wants to continue her journey with him and the group in order to learn more about the world. Karol Capel ; '|カロル・カペル|Karoru Kaperu}} : Voiced by (English): Julie Ann Taylorhttp://www.behindthevoiceactors.com/video-games/Tales-of-Vesperia/Karol-Capel/ Voiced by (Japanese): Kumiko Watanabe : Karol is a young, eager, worldly yet naive member of the Hunting Blades guild, which hunts down monsters all over the world and believes that all monsters are evil. He was born and raised in Dahngrest, a city run entirely by members of guilds. Karol has a history of joining many guilds, only to be thrown out of them due to his cowardly tendencies. He later becomes the leader of the guild Brave Vesperia, which he started with Yuri and Judith. Rita Mordio ; '|リタ・モルディオ|Rita Morudio}} : Voiced by (English): Michelle Ruff (game),http://www.behindthevoiceactors.com/video-games/Tales-of-Vesperia/Rita-Mordio/ Luci Christian (First Strike) Voiced by (Japanese): Rika Morinaga : Rita is a young, ingenious, and eccentric but apparently infamous blastia researcher. She was born and raised in Aspio, a city of scholars. She has a quick temper and poor social disposition; without hesitation, she will execute her magic on any offender if provoked. She becomes best friends with Estelle and eventually bonds with Judith as the story progresses. Raven ; '|レイヴン|Reivun}} : Voiced by (English): Joe J. Thomas (game),http://www.behindthevoiceactors.com/video-games/Tales-of-Vesperia/Raven/ Jonathan Brooks (First Strike) Voiced by (Japanese): Eiji Takemoto : Raven is a shady, laid-back member of the group who seems to know more than he lets on. He first encounters Yuri in the castle prison and allows Yuri to escape by slyly sneaking him a jail key between the bars of his cell. Raven frequently causes the group to run into trouble early on, harboring feelings of unease from the rest of the party. He often complains about his age and work load, causing the group to refer to him as "old man." He is apparently a veteran of the Great War, which took place ten years before the story; however, he does not like to talk much about his experiences. Judith ; '|ジュディス|Judisu}} : Age: 19 : Weapon: Spears and Staves : Sub-Weapon: Boots : Voiced by: Aya Hisakawa : Judith is a mysterious, mature and rational member of the group. She is a member of the tribe, which possesses expert knowledge of the blastia and has attempted to stop them in the past due to their dangers. She is decisive, persistent, witty, impulsive, bold, flirtatious, and seemingly carefree. She initially appeared as a nameless dragon rider who went about destroying blastia, prompting contempt from Rita; however, the two eventually become good friends after Judith explains the reasons for her actions. Flynn Scifo ; '|フレン・シーフォ|Furen Shīfo}} : Voiced by (English): Sam Riegelhttp://www.behindthevoiceactors.com/video-games/Tales-of-Vesperia/Flynn-Scifo/ Voiced by (Japanese): Mamoru Miyano : Flynn is a childhood friend of Yuri's, as well as a friend to Estelle. He joined the Imperial Knights at the same time as Yuri when they were younger for the purpose of "making a difference" in the world. But unlike Yuri, he stuck with it and has since continued to climb higher in rank, becoming the youngest to receive the title of Captain. He often helps the party deal with problems in their travels. He has a sense of justice similar to Yuri's, but he pursues it through a different method, attempting to solve matters through peaceful politics rather than forceful rebellion. He is unplayable in the Xbox 360 version of the game (save for a single battle,) but is a fully playable character in the Japanese PS3 version. Patty Fleur ; '|パティ・フルール|Pati Furuuru}} : Voiced by: Chiwa Saitō : Patty is a cheerful young pirate girl who travels around the world in search of romance and the legendary treasure of the notorious pirate Aifread. Despite her young appearance, she has a personality and manner of expression of that of an elderly person. She is an expert marksman, capable of using a gun and equally skilled at wielding a knife. She bears a resemblance to the pirate class of Tales of the World: Radiant Mythology 2. She is exclusive to the PlayStation 3 port of the game, and is a major main character of the game. Antagonists Zagi ; : Voiced by: Akio Suyama : Zagi is a crazed assassin who holds a grudge against Yuri, mistakes him for Flynn upon their first meeting, and interferes at inappropriate times throughout the story. He sees Yuri as his equal because he was the first one to ever make him bleed in battle (during their second battle) and becomes obsessed with fighting Yuri. He's fought five times of the course of the game until he is finally killed at the Tower of Tarqaron by Yuri and his friends, and falls to his death. Barbos : Voiced by (English): JB Blanchttp://www.behindthevoiceactors.com/video-games/Tales-of-Vesperia/Barbos/ Voiced by (Japanese): Masashi Hirose :Leader of the Blood Alliance, one of the Five Master Guilds. On the surface, the Blood Alliance serve as a mercenary guild, doing jobs that no one else is brave enough to. However, their real purpose is the theft and illegal use and distribution of blastia. Yuri finally confronts Barbos in the Tower of Ghasfarost where Barbos attempts to kill Yuri and the others with a new weapon built with the Lower Quarter's aque blastia. But just as he's about to deliver the killing blow, Duke arrives and uses Dein Nomos to destroy the weapon. Resorting to his old tactics a fight breaks out between Yuri's part and Barbos' Blood Alliance, with Yuri emerging as the victor. Before falling to his death, Barbos warns Yuri that he will make powerful enemies later on. Ragou : Voiced by (English): Dino Andradehttp://www.dinoandrade.com/ Voiced by (Japanese): Takashi Taguchi :Ragou is the corrupt magistrate who rules over Capua Nor with an iron fist. He taxes the townsfolk and travelers very heavily and prides himself in watching people fight his pet monsters so that he'll cancel their debt. He frequently deals in blastia smuggling with Barbos. After Yuri gets back the aque blastia for the lower quarter, the Flynn brigade is successful in arresting Ragou in Dahngrest. However, on the eve that he's to be extradited back to Zaphias, Ragou was able to use his position in the Royal Council to clear the charges against him and get off with only a slight decrease in rank. Yuri is enraged after hearing this from Karol and confronts Ragou on the bridge in Dahngrest, where he cuts him down. Cumore : Voiced by (English): Liam O'Brienhttp://www.behindthevoiceactors.com/video-games/Tales-of-Vesperia/Cumore/ Voiced by (Japanese): Kenji Nojima : Aristocrat born Captain of the Imperial Knights. He is sadistic and enjoys taking advantage of those less fortunate than he. After his atrocities in the desert town of Mantaic, Yuri confronts him at the inn and chases him outside, where Cumore accidentally falls into a dry quicksand as he was fleeing Yuri in cowardice. Cumore then begs Yuri to spare him by tossing down a nearby rope, but Yuri responds by asking Cumore how many of his victims begged the same of him. Yuri then turns away, leaving Cumore to sink to his doom. Alexei Dinoia ; : Voiced by (English): D.C. Douglashttp://www.behindthevoiceactors.com/video-games/Tales-of-Vesperia/Alexei-Dinoia/ Voiced by (Japanese): Jurota Kosugi : Alexei is the commandant (the highest-ranking officer) of the Imperial Knights. However, he is secretly maneuvering events throughout the story to his own ends. He was in fact behind most of the events. He desires control of the Imperial Throne and world domination; however, his actions accidentally bring about a threat to the entire world. Alexei is mortally wounded by Yuri after releasing the Adephagos (an apocalypse-like force) at Zaude, before death he reflects that perhaps he "was the greatest fool of all" before he is crushed by the malfunctioning blasita. Yeager ; : Voiced by (English): Spike Spencerhttp://spikespencer.com/resume/ Voiced by (Japanese): Mitsuo Iwata : Yeager is the leader of the mysterious Leviathan's Claw guild and wields a scythe that changes into a crossbow. He has two adopted daughters: and who follow his orders without question. He's later revealed to have been working for Alexei. Much like Raven, he has a blastia heart. He occasionally aids the party for his own reasons, but ultimately fights against them at Zaude, where he is finally killed. In the Japanese version, he occasionally speaks in English, while in the English version, he has a German accent. Khroma : Voiced by: Satomi Arai : Khroma is Alexei's only fully informed confidant. However, with each time Khroma appears before the party without Alexei, she is shown to be a traitor to Alexei's cause as she hints to Yuri Lowell and the party that she wants Alexei stopped before his plans come to fruition. In Relewiese Hollow, it is revealed to the party that she is one of the Entelexeia (pronounced en-tel-eh-kay-uh), although Yuri already suspected this beforehand. She transforms into her Entelexeia form, resembling a dragon or griffin, and does battle with Yuri and the party. In her death she allows herself to be reborn into the summon spirit of the wind, the Slyph. Gauche and Droite ; and Voiced by (Gauche): Laura Bailey (English);http://www.behindthevoiceactors.com/video-games/Tales-of-Vesperia/Gauche/ Satomi Arai (Japanese) Voiced by (Droite): Miki Nagasawa : Commonly referred to as the "Twins" to gamers, these two were adopted daughters of Yeager but are not blood-sisters. In general these two act as the same character, however they do have their own differences. The duo have an undying gratitude to their foster father because he once saved the financially troubled orphanage they lived in for so long. In a side quest where the team fights these two, it is revealed that Yeager potentially knew an old friend of Raven's when they give him her old bow in exchange for a locket. The primary difference between the two is seen in their view of battle where Gauche is seen as more violent than Droite. Perhaps the easiest way to remember who is who is by their hair color and meanings of their names. Gauche is French for "Left" (who holds her sword in her left hand), and Droite is French for "right (direction)" (who holds her sword in her right hand). Duke Pantarei ; : Voiced by (English): Jamieson Pricehttp://www.behindthevoiceactors.com/video-games/Tales-of-Vesperia/Duke-Pantarei/ Rikiya Koyama : Duke is the main antagonist of Tales of Vesperia. Duke is a mysterious war hero who once fought for humanity's survival alongside the ancient king of the Entelexeia, Elucifer, in the Great War. He fights for his own cause, going against the party at times (but also assisting them at others), causing the party to doubt his trustworthiness. When the Adephagos is released, he plans to use an ancient weapon called the Tarqaron to sacrifice all human beings, including himself, revealing he had grown to loathe other humans for releasing the Adephagos and for killing Elucifer after the Great War, who was his close friend. The party faces him as the final boss of the game. Duke manages to survive the fight, and then helps in destroying the Adephagos. He carries a special sword by the name of "Dein Nomos". Garista Luodur ; : Voiced by (English): J. Michael Tatum Voiced by (Japanese): Mitsuru Miyamoto : Garista is the strategist of the Niren Corps, he often showcases his wisdom in military affairs and especially excels those of others. He is later revealed to be the movie's main antagonist. Other characters Niren Fedrok ; : Voiced by (English): Christopher Sabat Voiced by (Japanese): Takashi Taniguchi : Niren is the commanding officer of the Niren Corps during First Strike. Although he has the aura of a commanding officer, he also exudes that of a friendly middle-aged man. Both Yuri and Flynn are under his command. Hisca Aiheap ; : Voiced by (English): Trina Nishimura Voiced by (Japanese): Arisa Ogasawara : Hisca is a female knight who belongs to the Niren Corps, together with her twin sister, Chastel. She is a knight senior to Yuri and Flynn and is the little sister of the twins. She was earlier seen in the first few character arts released for the movie. Chastel Aiheap ; : Voiced by (English): Leah Clark Voiced by (Japanese): Fumie Mizusawa : Chastel is a female knight like her twin sister, Hisca, in the Niren Corps. Lambert ; : Lambert is the official wardog of the Niren Corps, and is also Repede's sire. References External links *Official Xbox 360 Version Site *Official PlayStation 3 Version Site *Official Developer's Blog * Tales of Vesperia Vesperia